The Boy Who Cried Walker
by Killerbee77
Summary: Taylor was just have a normal afternoon playing his game, but never once did he expect to get taken into it, in the place of the main character. With having to take care of a little girl and fight both the living and the dead, life just got a lot harder. But, What an teenager to do but endure and survive.
1. Prologue: Episode 1: A New Day

Hello there readers, I know it's been a while since I've updated anything, almost a month. So I decided to make a treat for you all, since I'm in The Walking Dead mood since the new season started, plus it's October. Yay~ October! I thought it'd be nice to make a story that's been on my mind for a while, and I've now brought it into words. I truly hope you enjoy it, and those who has played the game like I have are in for some fun.

* * *

Prologue: Episode 1: A New Day

"Look, I'm telling you, I don't belong here!"

"Son, the only reason you'd be in the back of my police car is if you did something, and from what I've heard you've done a lot." The old police officer said, his gray hair in the front of his head looked like it had already been balding for a long time.

I knew him, not on a personal level, but because I had seen him before ...and that was something I just couldn't wrap my head around. He wasn't real, none of this was suppose to be real. He was the same old dude from the walking dead game who was escorting Lee to prison.

And, unfortunately, I was in Lee's place.

"But, I'm telling the truth, I didn't do anything wrong. I don't even live in Georgia, I live in Pennsylvania."

"Look, son, I know you're scared and all, but you need to stop lying and admit to what you've done." The old cop sighed, shaking his head, then a moment later, he spoke. "You know ...I followed your story a little bit, you being a Macon boy and all-."

Oh, God! I'm not even from Macon ...well, not really, my grandma lives in Macon but that it. But, I didn't shout that out, I just gave an annoyed groan.

"And from what I heard, you and a group of you're friend decided to rob a store, something went wrong and the clerk got shot," he continued. "They found your finger prints on the gun, but I reckon you weren't the one who pulled the trigger?"

I sighed, my answer plain and simple. "No, I didn't."

The car got quiet for the next few minutes, the only thing that could be heard was the car's police radio. I pondered on rather or not I should tell the officer about the 'road walker' coming up as I had dubbed it. He seemed like a nice guy, but I decided against, since it was the only thing that would let me get out of this car, and away from going to prison, but most of all, I had to help Clementine. I was in Lee's place after all.

My mind went back to exactly how I got here, which I wasn't even sure of myself. I was sitting in my room, bored as hell, with nothing to do and since I hadn't played _The Walking Dead Game _in a while I thought It'd be fun to make some different chooses. I downloaded all the episodes, except for _400 Days_, so I just cut on the _PlayStation 3_ and started playing, school had been really tiring, but I didn't think it was enough to make me close my eyes. The next thing I knew, though, I opened them back up and the whole world looked ...different, that's the only way I could describe it.

It was like I had really gone into the game itself, I was in a jail cell, but it was still sorta cool. Next thing I know I'm getting dragged out _my _cell and thrown roughly into the back of a police car, and here I am.

"You want to know how I see it …?" The police man said, suddenly, dragging out my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes, this was both new and old to me. "Do I really have a choice?"

"Sure don't," he responded, glancing up at me through the rear-view mirror for a moment, before looking back at the road. "Regardless of rather it was you who pulled the trigger or not, it could be that you were hanging around with the wrong group of people."

I opened my mouth, but then shut it a second later, my shoulders going limp. "Yeah ...I guess. It's not like I give a fuck, though, considering I don't even remember them." And there was truth behind every last one of those words. Who the hell were these friends?

"Well, maybe some friends are best left forgotten," he said. He probably didn't believe me about how 'I don't remember them' either.

"_Riot in progress. All officers are available for incoming two-seventeen's. Rolling calls and dispatches to all locations._" A voice from the police scanner informed, as, just then, a helicopter, along with swat and police vehicles sped past on the opposite side of the highway heading towards Atlanta.

I glanced up at the rear-view mirror and got a good look at my face. Cinnamon brown skin, short cut curly, blackish/brown hair and light brown eyes looked back at me. I looked exactly how I looked before all of this, just comic book 3d-ish.

"Doesn't any of that stuff bother you at all, I mean, that was a lot of cops for a riot …?" I asked, pointing both my fingers down at the police scanner in the front seat. I really hated being handcuffed.

The old cop shrugged. "Of course it bothers me. But, that box never shuts up, sit in this seat and pay too much attention and you'll drive yourself crazy." There was a few minutes of silence, at first I thought he'd talked himself out, too bad I was wrong. "Considering the circumstances, you're doing better then most grown folks who've been were you're sitting. I was driving this man once, h-he was the worst one. He wouldn't stop going on about how he didn't do it. He was an older fella. Big, soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he's just wailing back there, says it wasn't him. Crying and snotting all over, right where you're sitting." There was some more stuff coming out of the police radio, but he gave an annoyed expression and cut it off, then went back to talking. "Then before long he starts kicking the back of the seat, li-like a fussy baby on an airplane-."

I'd already heard this same story too many times, so I blocked most of it out. "Wow, what a bitch." I muttered, lazily. "I'm guessing he got caught in the act."

"Yep, they caught the fucker red handed! Stabbin' his wife, cutting her up as the boys came through the door! He sits in my car screaming bloody murder that it wasn't him!" The police escort ranted, leaning back to look at me out the corner of his eye. "I think he actually believed it himself. It goes to show, people will up and go mad when they believe their life is over. ...Oh, I got another good one for ya, this one's a little bit less depressing and a bit more hilarious if I do say so."

That was when I so a walker stumble right in front of the car, my eyes went wide and kicked the back of the old cop's seat.

"Keep your eyes of the road, old man!" I shouted at him.

But, it was already too late, by the time he turned around to try and avoid the walker, the car slammed full force into it and we went swerving and crashing into the guardrail, rolling down the side of the hill, my body hitting the roof, doors and back seat like a rag doll before I blacked out.

**~ ~(Part2)~ ~ **

I heard the sound of screams and other noises echo through my head as I regained consciousness, it was like listening down a long tunnel, then I back out again.

When I finally woke up fully, my head was pounding. I was leaned up against the upside down back seat, the car was almost completely flipped over. I tried sitting up, only to be hit by one of the worse headaches I'd ever had in my life.

Pain ...complete and total pain. If this was a dream, then I wouldn't have felt anything at all, that meant that this was no dream, this was as real as it gets.

"Fuck," I groaned, shutting my eyes, lifting my hands to my head. I felt the spot where most of the pain was coming from on the side of my head and felt sticky, wet blood. "Great, Lee's leg gets fucked up, but it had to be my head. Ow, this hurts like a bitch."

I opened my eyes and slowly sat myself up. I knew I had to hurry, I only had a few minutes before the old dude reanimated into a walker, I couldn't waste time on my pain. So without wasting a moment more, I crawled over to the window and saw the cop's mangled, bloody corpse just a few feet away from the cruiser. I lifted my right leg up and kicked the glass as hard as I could, despite the pain I felt shoot through my skull every time.

"Come on, damn it!" One, two, three, four strong kicks and the glass broke. Then I dragged myself out and landed on the hard ground with a thud. I placed my hands on the side of the car and slowly lifted myself up. I stood there for a moment, with my eyes closed, waiting for the pain to fade a little bit, then I began stumbling towards to the cops body, past the shotgun and the one bullet to use for it.

"Ow, fuck! Ow, fuck!" I moaned as I walked, my head felt even worse standing up. Once I got to the officer's body I saw the keys to the handcuffs on the back of his pants, I bent down, ignoring the increase in my headache and, unlike Lee, I unlocked both cuffs at one time.

But, all that time I spent in the car must have been longer then I thought, because the officer's hand twitched just before he shot up to try and grab me, catching me completely off guard. "Oh shit!" I stumbled backwards and the old officer turned walker started crawling for me, growling and hissing. In my panic I quickly ran for the gun, then picked up the bullet and loaded it into the chamber, before cocking it.

I had no idea how to shoot a gun, but the cop was close enough so that all I had to do was point it and pull the trigger. So, that's what I did. I pulled the trigger and the walker's head snapped back and exploded in a mist of skull and brain matter.

I stumbled back up against the totaled cruiser and let out an exalted sigh, tossing the gun down, wiping my hands over my face. "Oh God, I can't believe I did that," I said to myself. I had shoot someone, this was way harder then people made it look on the game and television show.

I felt sorta ...guilty.

I opened my eyes back up, and caught sight of a small figure in the distance at the top of the hill in front of me. Knew for a fact that it was Clementine. I smiled and gave a small wave, but she started running off back towards where she had came from. My smile dropped, and I was about to yell out to her. That was until I heard a loud groan and the sound of cracking twigs, I glanced towards were the noise had come from and saw a group of walkers come from behind the tree, obviously draw here by the shotgun I fired.

There were also walkers coming from my left and in front of me.

"Oh crap!" I broke into a run, almost tripping over the corpse in front of me and weaved threw the gaps in the large group of walkers, I climbed the hill and came to a high wooden fence. I hurry and grabbed the top of it, pulling myself over as fast as I could just as I felt a hand brush against my sneaker. I landed in Clementine's yard, trying to catch my breath as the walkers on the other side beat on the fence to try and get at me.

Loud gunshots could be heard in the distance, and luckily the walkers lost interest in me and started heading towards them.

"Ah ha ha~ I made it, I really made it!" I laughed in relief. "I thought I was a goner. Fucking walkers, I swear I'm so happy they're slow!"

I laid there for a few minutes, before I stood up and brushed the dirt off my pants. I looked around and saw that everything was exactly how it was in the game, there was a tree with a tree house and a tire swing, a red wagon and a kids tea set. I walked over to the tree house and looked up at it, I knew Clementine was up there, and though I doubt she'd answer, I tried anyway.

"Hey, you up there, I saw you in the woods," I said loudly, trying my best not to attract any walkers. " ...Are you okay?"

And just as I thought, I didn't get a word out of her. I thought of maybe climbing the tree, but I might end up scaring her, so I decided to just go along with the story for now and get the walkie-talkie.

I rolled my eyes and signed, making my way up the porch and into the house, I didn't waste anytime knocking on the glass door or calling for someone, I knew no one was in there, well, except for Clem's zombified babysitter.

The inside of the house was a total mess. There were chairs and small tables flipped over, a load of blood was on the kitchen floor, and the only light that could be seen was the afternoon sunlight from outside the glass door, and the TV screen, that showed nothing but white static.

I got a very ominous feeling from the whole house. It was sorta creeping me out knowing that the dead babysitter was just hiding somewhere waiting to jump out at me.

"Jeez ...I swear I hate places like this," I muttered, shivering a little as I walked past the kitchen entrance. "It reminds me of my basement."

I walked a little farther in when a loud beep caught my attention, I looked over and saw it was the answering machine. I'd almost forgotten about that. I reached my hand out and pressed main button on the top.

"_You have three new messages,_" an automated voice said threw the speaker. "_Message one. Left at five-forty-three__ p.m._"

"_Hey, Sandra, this is Diana, we're still in Savannah. Ed had a little 'incident' with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight so we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine, and I promise we'll be back in time before your spring break!_"

I sighed sadly as I listened to the message. If Clementine's dad was bitten by a walker, no one would expect him to turn, at least not this early on. I never thought of it before, but maybe Clem's dad turned on her mom and that how they ended up dead, they we're seen as zombies together at the end of the game.

"_Message two. Left at eleven-nine-teen p.m,_" The automated voice said over my thoughts. I shook my head and started checking the entire living room area for anything I could use for a weapon. "_Oh my God, finally! I don't know if you've tried to reach us; all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please, just leave the city and take Clementine with you back to Marietta. I got to get back to the hospital, please let me know that you're safe._"

"_Message three. Left at six-fifty-one a.m._"

"_...Clementine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police-._"

I stopped the message just as I approached the answering machine, after my look around the living room. Everything in the house had been taken, and the best thing I could for a weapon was a short, broken, coffee table leg; it was hard oak, and hollow enough to bash open a person's head if I needed to. I felt happy for having played _The Last Of Us _a few hours before this happened, I still hadn't beat the game but if Joel's taught me anything, it's that almost everything can be used as a weapon.

I stepped over the puddle of blood and made my way into the kitchen. After checking the cabinets for food, but finding none, I pulled the drawer with the walkie-talkie and placed it in my back pocket. I wanted for a moment; when nothing happened I walked out the kitchen, and that's when it finally went off.

"_Daddy?_"

"About time," I muttered, pulling the talkie out my back pocket. I pressed the button on the side and spoke into it. "Uh ...Hey."

"_You need to be quiet._"

I walked back into the kitchen, making sure to step over the blood, I did not feel like falling in that. "So ...you're that kid, right? The one I saw in the woods?" I asked, I knew it was her, but I needed to play along, at least until it was no longer necessary.

"_Yeah, that was me. I'm hiding until my parents come home._"

"I see," I said, leaning against the cabinet facing the entrance way. I was not letting the walker turned babysitter get me by surprise. "What you're name?"

"_I'm Clementine. This is my house._"

"That's a pretty name, Clementine. I'm Taylor, but most people call me, Tay."

"_Hi, Taylor._"

I smiled a bit, then asked my next question. "So, what's up with your parents? They left a few messages on the answering machine, said they're in Savanna or something?"

"_Yeah, they took a trip and left me with Sandra. Did they say if they were on their way home, yet?_"

I could hear the hopefulness in Clementine's voice, I didn't want to tell her her parents were dead. That would break the little girl's heart. "Sorry, from what I heard your dad got hurt really bad and had to go to the hospital. But, you're mom says she loves you."

"_Oh,_" Clementine's dishearten voice came through the talkie.

I sighed and changed the subject. "So, Clem, how old are you?"

"_I'm eight. ...What about you?_"

"Uh ...I just turned eighteen not too long ago, I guess that means I'm ten years older then you," I answered. There was a sure pause, before I started speaking again. "Are you hiding in your tree house?"

"_Uh-huh, the monsters can't get in. Can you see me? I can see you through the window._"

I looked out the window and saw the eight-year-old push open the door to here tree house. She waved and I waved back smiling. It was at that moment, in heard the soft shuffle of feet behind me.

"_Ahhh!_"

I spun around just as the walker almost took a bite out of me. I brought up the coffee table leg and held it against her neck to keep her from biting me as she tried to scratch at my face, my back pressing on the corner of the kitchen counter. It was at that moment that the headache I felt after the car crash chose to come back at the worse time. "Shit! Get the hell off me!" I lifted my right leg and gave the strongest Sparta kick I come muster; sending Sandra the walker stumbling backwards, falling over the overturned table.

I wasted no time hurrying over to finish her off before she could get back to her feet. Clenched the oak leg in my hand, I brought it down on her skull numerous time before she finally stopped moving. The smell of rot was horrible, and the blood dripping from the wood only made it worse. My cheeks started to feel sour, and I threw up right next to the walker's corpse. I held onto the counter; waiting for my lightheaded to pass, the last thing I wanted to do was pass out.

"Are you okay?" A little girl's voice asked from behind me.

I turned around and saw Clementine standing there, holding a hammer. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just fine," I answered, whipping my mouth with my sleeve. I stumbled over to her and smiled. "I don't think I'll need that hammer. Why don't we get out of here, away from the smell."

"Okay."

We walked over to the open door and I sat down for a moment to catch my breath.

"Have you been here all by yourself …?" I asked, suddenly.

"Yeah. I want my parents to come home now," she answered, sadly, shifting nervously on her feet, starring at the floor.

I frowned. "I ...don't think that's going to happen any time soon. Ya know, the way things are and all."

"Oh," Clem said. She looked like she was about to cry, and that was the last thing that I wanted.

"Hey, come on, no tears," I said, gently. I sat up on one knee and gave her a soft smile. "Your parents aren't here, but, I'll look after you until we find them, alright?"

"Okay," Clementine nodded, before looking up at me. "What should we do know ...?"

"Well, we can't stay here, that for sure." I stood up and tossed the oak leg into the kitchen; knowing it was no longer much use. "We should leave before it gets too dark, maybe we'll fine someone to help us."

"Yeah, it's not safe at night."

"Let's go, and stay close to me, Clem."

She nodded. We both walked out the glass door, Clementine starred into the house one last time, before she slid the door shut and we walked off the porch together, heading for the front gate.

This is how my life and death journey started; and it was only going to get hard as time went on.

* * *

That ends it for pilot, was it good, was it bad, should I continue. Though, I'll most likely continue anyway, I want to know your thoughts, review and leave any suggestions you might have!

Peace~!

a


	2. Chapter 1: Episode 1: Hershel's Farm

Here's the first of my story, I hope you enjoy it and have a very creepy day today, though, this is the only month were you can actually say that and mean it in a good way. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Episode 1: Hershel's Farm

Outside the front gate, I could see Hershel's son, Shawn, and his friend trying to push a car out of the way. Me and Clementine walked past the green trash can, I was about to push open the gate, when I felt a small tug on my jeans.

I looked down at Clementine. "What's up ...is something the matter?"

"...Should I stay?" She asked, looking around at everything but me.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to sleep in the tree-house tonight, but I don't know if I should leave," Clementine said, sadly. "What if my parents come home?"

I sighed, and glanced outside of the gate, before I turned back to Clementine. "Clem, I could give you a number of reason why staying here is a bad idea. But, I'm not going anywhere without you, promise," I assured her.

The light brown skinned girl, nodded. "Let's go somewhere safe that's close, okay?"

"I'll try to keep us as close to here as possible," I answered, smiling. Clementine pushed open the creaky front gate, and we both walked out the backyard, towards the two young farmers. "Yo, you need some help!"

"Holy shit!" Shawn exclaimed in surprise, as he spun around to face us.

His friend stepped back and raised his hands up. "Don't eat us!"

I laughed a little at their reactions. "Whoa! Calm down, we're not dead."

Shawn gave a sigh in relief. "Phew, thought for a second you and the little one were both going to give us the chomp."

"Well, luckily for you, we're not," I said, walking towards them. "Where looking for help. Shits really hit the fan."

"Tell me about it," Shawn replied. "Are you trying to get out of here? Because, you should be, those things are all over the damn place. I haven't seen anything as gnarly as this neighborhood since downtown Atlanta, fifteen miles back."

"True that," I muttered, looking around at the scattered wrecked cars and broken into houses. To say the neighborhood was a mess would be the understatement of the year. I turned back to Shawn and smiled, holding my hand out for a shake. "I'm Taylor Matthews, and this is Clementine. You ...?"

"I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene," Shawn introduced himself, shaking my hand.

"I'm Chet," his friend said, kneeling down, giving Clementine a wave. She smiled shyly and hid behind my leg.

"We shouldn't be out in the open like this," Shawn said. "How about you help us clear the way and we'll take you and your sister out of here, and down to my family's farm. It should be safer there."

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. "Oh, I'm not her brother, I'm ...more of a distant cousin. Her parents are out of town and the babysitter, sorta, turned into one of those things. So she's with me, I'm lucky I got here when I did," I lied, causing Clem to quickly glance up at me out the side of her eyes. It was a pretty believable lie, too, I just hope he brought it.

Shawn just starred at me, did he notice my lie. It was really good, there's no way he should have picked up on anything. Luckily for me he didn't say bring anything up. "Let's get going. Staying put for too long is a mistake," he said a moment later.

I nodded, and looked down at the eight-year-old at my side. "Do you want to go with them? We'll come back if we get the chance."

Clementine looked around nervously, trying to make a decision. "I ...-."

But she was cut off when Bret suddenly spoke up. "Them monsters comin'! We gotta go!"

The loud moans and snaring could be heard coming from down the street past the wreaked cars. I cursed under my breath, as Shawn hurried over to try and push the car again. "Taylor, quick! Let's go!"

I hurried over myself, and took a deep breath. We had just started pushing the car, when my headache came back with a vengeance. I bit my bottom lip and fought threw the pain, and the car slowly started moving.

Of course, I didn't expect Shawn to notice my discomfort. "You doing alright?" He breathed out as we pushed the car.

"Fuck no, my heads killing me," I gasped out, seeing white stars in my vision.

He looked alarmed. "Just a few more feet, keep pushing!"

We pushed the car again, and just when I felt like I couldn't do it anymore, Clementine came over as well and help us push the car with all the strength she had in her little body. Once the car was pushed enough, we ran over to the pickup truck.

"Get in!" Shawn yelled, hopping into the truck. The walkers were almost on top of us. Me and Clementine hopped in through the passenger door, and Chet jumped in the back of the truck a few seconds before it speed off away from the walkers. Clem was in the middle seat looking out the back window, and I laid my head in my hands to try and calm my headache.

"Don't worry, my dad'll take a look at you when we get to the farm," Shawn assured. I nodded slowly, but that was it, my head hurt to much to speak at the moment.

**~ ~(Part2)~ ~ **

It was already dark by the time we neared Hershel's farm. The moonlight shined down over head, making the almost endless rows of corn and crops a beautiful scene to watch as we passed by, their were a few other houses and farms, but for all we knew they could have been dead, that, or turned into a walker.

My headache had calmed down to just a small migraine for now, and that was something I was happy about. Shawn turned off the main road, and went down a small dirt path, coming to a stop in front of a nice looking farm house, with a large barn nearby. We all got out of the car, and Shawn's friend hopped out the back of the truck and turned to him, stretching his arms out.

"Hey, Shawn ...I'm a' run on home. My mama's gonna be in a snit," Chet told him. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, this was the first time I'd ever heard anyone say 'snit' in a normal conversation.

Shawn nodded. "No sweat, man. I'll catch you tomorrow night."

Chet turned to both of us, and smiled at us from the other side of the car. "It was nice to meet ya both."

I smiled back. "You too, and be safe out there, yo. Don't let your guard down, it's pretty dark out here."

Chet gave a nod and waved, then started walking down the dirt road we had come from. I felt Clementine take my hand, I looked down at her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Just as we started walking towards the house, the front door opened, and the person that came out was none other then the owner of the farm himself, Hershel.

"Thank God, you're okay," the older farmer said, walking off the porch.

"I was worried it'd be bad here, too." Shawn said, as he pulled his father into a quick hug.

Hershel returned it, before pulling back. "Been quiet as usual the past couple days. Ol' breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new," he responded with a shrug.

"I wouldn't have made it back without, Chet," Shawn said, sincerely.

"Well, I'm glad you took him with you then." Hershel said, before turning his attention to Clementine and me. "You've brought a couple quest."

"Sorry to just come here like this, sir, you're son saved me and my little cousin's life back there," I said, polity. Though, the cousin part was a lie, I was still thankful, regardless. "We can't thank him enough."

"Glad he could be a help to somebody," Hershel said, glancing down at Clem. "So it's just you and you're cousin, then?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's both of us against the world until we find her parents."

Hershel starred at me, giving me almost the same look that Shawn gave me earlier. I had a feeling it was gonna be harder to lie my way past him. He bent down and spoke to Clementine. "Honey, do you know this young man?"

"Yes ...he's my cousin," Clem answered. I really didn't want her to lie for me, but it'd get Hershel off my back about it, hopefully.

"Okay, then," Hershel said as he stood up again. "Well, looks like you hurt your head pretty bad there."

"Yeah, a car crash would do that to ya," I said, wincing slightly as I touched the wound.

"I can help you out. Shawn, run on in and check on your sister," Hershel said to his son, then turning back to me. "You, take a seat up on the porch and I'll go see what I have."

We both walked up the porch as Hershel went into the house with Shawn. I took a seat on the bench near the front window and Clementine stood on the steps. Hershel came back out a few minutes later with some gauze tape and what looked like a bottle of disinfectant. He glanced at Clem, then made his way over to me.

"Let's have a look," he said, tilting my head slightly to get a good look at my injury. "Yeah, this is pretty bad. The bleeding's stopped, that's good."

"It hurts like a bitch," I groaned out.

"I'll bet it does." Hershel cleaned out the wound using cotton ball soaked in disinfectant, I expected it to burn, but not this much. I hissed through my teeth as he dabbed at the wound. "What'd you say your name was?"

"I never told you. And, you never asked," I muttered, wincing.

"Well, I'm asking now."

"Taylor ...my name's Taylor, friends call me, Tay, though," I answered.

"Nice to meet you, Taylor. I'm Hershel Greene," Hershel greeted, wrapping the gauze around my head. He took his time with it, tightening it just enough, then asked. "How'd this happen ...?"

"A car crash," I answered. "A really bad one."

"That so," Hershel said, letting go of my head. "Where were you headed? Before the car accident?"

I shrugged. "I didn't really have a place in mind. I just thought anywhere was better then Atlanta."

"The news says stay," the old farmer informed.

I sicked my teeth. That's one of the worse things I could have done, staying in a over populated city. "The news says a lot these days. But, I tend not to listen to the government too much, could get you killed. The city's not as safe as you may think, even if you stay indoors," I stated, plainly. "We hit one of those things; car went rolling down the hill. I wasn't wearing my seat belt, either."

"Who were you with, the girl?" Hershel asked. Was there a question he didn't want to ask? Honestly, what was this, an interrogation?

I let out a small breath in annoyance, but tried my best to keep it off my face. "No ...it was a cop, actually. He was nice enough to give me a ride out of Atlanta. He died in the crash."

Hershel gave me a slight look of suspicion, as if he didn't believe my story entirely. "Well, that's a shame."

"Yeah ...yeah, it is," I muttered.

Hershel reached over and picked up the disinfectant, and left over gauze. "House is full up with mine. We've got another displaced family of three sleeping in the barn. You and your cousin are welcome to rest there, when were done here," he offered, before turning to Clementine. "I didn't get your name, darlin'."

"Cl-Clementine," the little girl stuttered out.

"Can't imagine what you've been through, Clementine," Hershel said, sympathetically.

"I'm watching over her until we find her mom and dad," I told the farmer.

Shawn walked out the house just as Hershel finished up treating my head wound, stopping behind his father. "Hey dad, so I'm thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm."

"That doesn't seem necessary," Hershel replied.

I raised an eyebrow at Hershel. He truly had no idea how bad it was, or how bad it was going to get. "Look, Hershel, no offense, but you really should reinforce this place," I said, in all seriousness. "What the radio or the TV said, they're wrong about this. It's only gonna get worse before it get any better, and this is coming from the guy who's seen some shit."

Shawn nodded. "Taylor's right, dad, the sooner we get it done, the better."

"Well, do what you think you should. We've got plenty of chores as it is," Hershel said.

"Taylor and those folks in the barn can help out in the morning. We gotta do it, really."

"I already said okay." Shawn walked back into the house, and Hershel turned to me. "Well, I'm all done here. It should start to feel better tomorrow."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," I thanked him.

"If your wound get hot or starts swelling; you're probably dealing with an infection."

"What do we do if that happens?" I asked, touching the cloth covered wound.

"We'll probably just have to shoot you," Hershel said, jokily.

I smirked a bit. "Ha ha ...I forgot to laugh," I said, sarcastically. "I being serious, though."

Hershel sighed. "We'll clean it, re-dress it and you'll be fine."

"That's good to hear."

"There's blankets and such in the barn. We'll be seeing you bright and early," Hershel said. I groaned loudly, I really wasn't a morning person at all. The old farmer continued, asking. "Come tomorrow, which way you think you're headed?"

I shrugged. "I've got no idea. Macon, maybe, you know, or somewhere the infected aren't as packed together," I answered.

Hershel gave a nod and turned back about to entire the house, he stopped and looked at Clementine for a moment, then walked in. I stood up and walked down the steps, taking her hand as we walked towards the barn. Not much could really be said, we were both tired, and it seemed like it was going to be even more exalting tomorrow. Once we were in the barn, we got a few sheets and blankets and made them into sleeping bags.

I plopped down on the make-shift bed with a heavy sigh. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"It smells like ..." Clementine stopped in mid sentence, not really sure what word she was looking for.

I sighed and gave her my answer. "It smells like shit, and lots of it," I said, tiredly.

Clementine gasped, lifting her head up slightly off her pillow. "That was a swear," she stated, simply.

"Sorry, Clem," I said as I rolled over to look at her. "I'll warn you though, I swear a lot, sometimes without even noticing. But, swear words aren't really _bad_ words, they're sort of a way of expressing yourself or getting someones attention."

"But, my mom says swears are bad."

"And she's right, they are. But, the way I see it, the worlds a pretty messed up place now, you can curse all you want for all I care. It'll be our little secret," I said, making a zipping motion over my lips. Clem just starred at me, as if she was thanking about what I said. Then, she laid back down, facing me.

"I miss my mom and dad," Clementine said, sadly.

I sighed, giving her a sad expression. "I know you do, Clem. I'll do my best to help you find them, and if the worse happens, I won't leave you alone," I said, closing my eyes and turning to my right side, my back facing her. "Now, try to go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay ...um, Taylor?"

"Yeah?"

"How far is Savanna?"

"It's farther then I'd like," I muttered.

"Oh."

And with that, Clementine drifted off to sleep. I stayed awake for a while longer, and turned to my left and my right, before relaxing my body as the comfortable abyss overtook me. I don't even think I'd have a dream tonight.

But, it seems that I was wrong, because the second I closed my eyes I wasn't in the barn anymore, I was somewhere else.

_I was standing there outside of what looked like a small gas station convenience store, there were three gas pumps to my left and the store had glass windows, but the one I was in front of was covered by a soda machine. I couldn't control what I did either; all I could do was watch. Sorta like watching a movie through someone else eyes._

"_These guys need to hurry up," I muttered. There was a bandana tied around the bottom half of my face. I leaned back against the soda machine, and that's when I heard it happen._

_**Bang!**_

_A loud gun shot exploded in my ears from inside the store. A moment later, two teens around the same age as me, maybe older, came out in a panicked hurry. Unlike me though, they had on full masks and gloves, so it was hard to see their faces. The one holding the gun forced it into my hands._

"_Yo,what the fuck happened! What'd you do?" I said in a panic, walking towards the store doors._

_The taller teen grabbed me by the arm. "Naw, we gotta go before the cops show up." He pulled me around to the side of the store and let go. "Look, we think the clerk had a gun behind the counter. It just happened, okay."_

"_Is he alive?"_

"_We don't know," the one with the deeper voice spoke. "Look, this ain't no time for bullshit, get rid of the gun and meet us at Chris' place, and if you get caught; don't snitch, got it!"_

"_B-but-!"_

"_Just do it, Tay!"_

_And then they both took off running into the woods behind the store. I just stood there with the gun in my hands, I could hear sirens in the distance getting closer fast, and that's when I took off running too; with only one thought on my mind. "I'm so screwed."_

I shot up of my make-shift sleeping bag and found myself still in the barn. Glancing over, I saw that Clementine was still sleeping as soundly as before. That dream felt too real to be just that, I had a feeling that whatever I was suppose to have done here had something to do with it.

I yawned, laying my head back on my pillow. I was too tired to think about that dream right now, so I went right back to sleep.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, did you like it, yes? No? Sorta? Leave your reviews, give me suggestions and all that bullshit, anyway I've gotta go, my city needs me! Hehe, MWN reference, got to love that guy.

Peace~!


	3. Chapter 2: Episode 1: Quick Decisions

Well, here's the next chapter, I'm really enjoying myself writing this and don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other stories. I was just in the mood to do a fic on the game. So enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 2: Episode 1: Quick Decisions

"Hey, get up."

I was awakened by the gruff sound of a man's voice. It was a voice I'd heard before, but I chose to ignore it because I was too tired to answer. I groaned, burying my head in the pillow. Then, the person start nudging me with his foot. "Come on, kid, I ain't got all day."

"Just five more minutes," I moaned, sleepily.

The man let out a deep sigh, and said. "Kid, if I have to get a bucket of water. I will."

I let out a agitated groan, and sat up, glancing at who it was that had been nudging me; it was Kenny. "Okay, I'm up, damn." I turned and saw Clem, who was already up, scratching her arms.

"I'm itchy," Clementine said.

Kenny smiled. "Well you slept in a barn, little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair," he joked. Clementine gasped, and started checking through her hair. "But I bet your brother scared em' all away, huh?"

I stood up and sighed, stretching out my stiff arms and legs. "I'm not her brother," I stated, lazily. "My name's Taylor. And, you are?"

"I'm Kenny," the mustache and cap wearing man greeted.

"Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything!" Kenny's son, Duck exclaimed, poking his head into the barn, before running off.

Kenny turned to me. "We better get going or we won't hear the end of it," He said. The three of us headed out of the barn and into the early morning sun, the farm house looked even better now then it did during the night time. It really gave the place a safe haven type feeling. As we walked, Kenny introduced his son. "That's my boy, Ken Junior. We call him Duck, though."

"With that type of nickname, hardly anything bothers him, I'm guessing," I said.

Kenny nodded. "Yep, washes off him like water on a duck's back."

"That's a good quality to have, ya know, with the dead raising and all that."

"Sure is," we had just stopped in front of the farm house, when Kenny started speaking again. "The word is you were on your way to Macon."

"Yeah, I've got family down there." I think ...I really had no idea, but considering the dream I had late night, that I could barely remember now, and the fact that I was in Lee's place. It was a high possibility.

"Well Macon's on the way and, personally, I'd appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to," Kenny said.

"Uh ...sure, I guess we'll tag along with you guys," I replied. "Make's the trip a hell of a lot easier."

"It a plan then," Kenny said, before turning his attention to his wife and son. "Honey, Duck, this is Taylor and uh, what's the girl's name?"

"Oh, it's Clementine."

Kenny nodded. "Clementine."

"That is a very pretty name," Kenny's wife said, nicely.

Clementine hid behind my leg, and shyly said. "Thanks."

Shawn walked over to us from the other side of the farm, looking slightly tired. "Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what those things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better."

"I want to build a fence," Duck said in excitement.

"Yeah? Well I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break," the young farmer said to the boy.

Duck smiled widely. "On the tractor? Cool!"

"Duck and I will hop to it," Shawn said, walking off towards the fence; and Ken Junior followed right after him.

I stood there watching the two for a moment, before I turned back to Kenny and his wife. Shawn was gonna die, and I really had no idea how to save him. Actually, I really didn't think I should, because it could change so much in the story.

"I can keep an eye on your little sister here on the porch. We can visit," Katjaa said.

All I did was nod and walk off. I really had no idea what I wanted to do, my choices highly effected this game; but I'd give it my best shot. I decided to Kenny, and make a plan on getting to Macon.

"Yo, Kenny, um ... so," I said walking over, stopping next to him as he worked on the engine of his pickup truck. "What's up with the truck, need any help at all?"

"Naw, I think I got it," Kenny said, before looking over at me; away from the engine. "Do _you _need any help?"

"Uh, with what exactly?"

"I mean, in taking care of that little girl," Kenny answered. He then turned back to work on his truck. "You know what you're doing? You got kids of your own?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Dude, I just turned eighteen. Why would I have kids of my own?"

"Because I know how things are, I've seen it. Kid's younger then you being parents before they're even eighteen," Kenny said.

"Well, that's true," I agreed. "But, no, I don't have kids. I have a little sister, though, that should be close enough. She and Clem might be best friends if they ever meet."

The older man nodded. "That's good, at least you've got something to work with."

"So ...how your son doing?"

"Good, I think. Katjaa's got a sister up in Memphis; we were coming back from visiting her," Kenny answered. He looked like he was looking for something, I glanced down and saw a wrench on the ground and picked it up, handing it to him. "Thanks ...anyway, we were in a gas station and some guy grabbed my boy. I thought he was kidnapping him. I was on the fucker in about two seconds and ...Christ. Just lucky I was there," he turned and started working on the truck. "We saw a lot of bodies before we stumbled upon Hershel's. But we're a tough family, kid. Ain't nothing gonna faze us."

"I hope so," I muttered, before asking. "So, what your plan after you leave the farm?"

"Get back on down to Lauderdale and let this mess get sorted out." Kenny answered. "Government will start handing out shots and the national guard will do it's thing. On the odd chance things got too bad, we could hop on my boat, I guess."

"Trust me, Kenny, when I tell you things are gonna get bad," I said, placing my hands in my pants pockets. "The world's never seen anything like this, and I've heard rumors about the virus."

Kenny glanced over at me, stopping his work completely. "What rumors?"

"That it's airborne, and most of the people on the main land are already infected," I answered. It was the complete truth, but I had to get it out somehow. Even if it was a little poke at the truth at a time.

The older man's eye went wide. "You're not serious, are you? If that was the case we'd all be walkin' around eating people."

"That's what I thought, But ...I'm not so sure anymore."

I turned and walked off, leaving Kenny to his own thoughts. I decided to talk to Katjaa and Clementine for a little bit, then afterward, I walked across the large lawn, towards the fence that Shawn was working on with Duck watching him, playing on the tractor.

I stopped right behind Shawn. He was still hammering the fence, and had a good amount of it done. "Sup, Shawn, so you need any help," I asked.

Shawn stood up from knelling and face me. "That'd be great. If you could cut those two-bys to length, that'd sure speed things up."

"Alright, consider it done."

I walked over to the make-shift saw table, and picked up the saw; starting to cut one of the planks in two. As I did, Hershel's son went back to working on the fence. "Dad doesn't know how bad it is."

"It's not like he was there, you should be happy he wasn't."

"I know ...it's just; I saw a guy in Atlanta kill a kid. A boy. Just shot him right in the face," Shawn said, sadly, shaking his head.

"Maybe the kid was already infected," I said, sawing away at the wood.

"Yeah, maybe," Shawn said. "He didn't even hesitate. He just turned, put the barrel of the gun right between this kid's eyes and pulled the trigger. You don't see things like that. It's not like in the movies."

"Oh, trust me, it is. This virus. It doesn't care if you're a little kid or an elder man. If you're infected, you need to be put down; like with rabies," I replied, the wood plank fell in to two pieces on the ground, and I started sawing the next. "You hesitate, you died; end of story."

"Did you have to do it," Shawn asked, turning to me.

I picked up the two pieces of would, and laid them next to the make-shift sawing table. "Do what, exactly?"

"Kill. Have you had to off one yet?"

"Yeah ...twice, but if it means keeping Clementine and me alive, I'd even kill a living person," I answered, plain and truthfully. "You have siblings, I'm sure you'd do the same."

"I could shoot one, maybe. If it were far away," Shawn said, turning his attention back to the fence. "I'm just glad we're getting this fence built. Dad just wants to keep the family safe and thinks inviting people in is a bigger threat then whatever's out there."

"Well, he's half right, ya know," I pointed out. I picked up the third piece of wood, and started sawing away at it down the middle. "You can't trust everyone. Besides, it's not inviting the more people that's the problem. It inviting the wrong people."

We work for a little while in silence, once the third piece of wood was done being cut, I sat down on the grass, taking in the relaxing breeze. I closed my eyes and left myself to my own thoughts, I really wanted to help save people; save Shawn, but I didn't know if I should, if the game stayed canon to the comics, he'd probably die either way.

Speaking of Shawn, he broke the relaxing quiet. "How about yours," He asked. "How your family?"

"I hoping their somewhere safe, maybe in Macon." That's if the me here has any close family.

"Oh man, I hope so too. Maybe it's not too bad there," Shawn said. He turned to me, glancing at the small pile of wood I'd cut. "That's probably all I need cut for now. Thanks."

"Alright," I said as I stood up, brushing off the back of my pants. "And thanks, ya know, for yesterday, me and Clem might have died without you and your friend's help."

"No problem, Taylor. Couldn't leave you behind," Shawn said, before motioning his hammer towards the barn. "Anyway, when you see my dad around, he might want some help in the barn."

I look over towards the barn and saw Hershel walk into it at that moment. I nodded to Shawn, then walked towards the barn, steeling myself for my talk with Hershel, that's if he didn't believe me, that is. When I had walked in, Hershel glanced up at me, then went back to his work of moving the hay around.

"You should know that if you we're leaving with Kenny today, I wouldn't stand for your lack of honesty last night," Hershel said, plainly.

"Well, shit," I crossed my arms over my chest. "What makes you think I was lying?"

He glanced up at me again. "I ain't dumb. I know that that little girl barely know you."

"She a distant cousin."

"And we both know that's a load of crap."

I sighed and raised my hand in surrender. "Fine, you got me, I'm not her cousin ...happy," I muttered.

"Honestly, I don't know why you had to lie, and I don't want to know," Hershel said, going back to moving the hay with his pitchfork. "How'd you get out of Atlanta?"

"I wasn't lying when I said a cop gave me a ride. It was just under ...uh, different circumstances," I answered, before looking around, trying to change the subject. "This is a nice farm you've got here, Hershel. Very peaceful."

"Heh, had you told me twenty years ago I'd be still be doing this, I would've told you that you were full of crap," Hershel responded with a shrug, while he worked. "Never was the plan, having a place like this. It was in the family, and I guess so was I. Family's important; it's all that matters," he then stopped working and looked up at me. "You agree with that?"

"Family all you got nowadays, so, yeah," I murmured.

"Where's your family now? Parents? Girlfriend, maybe?"

"Oh ...my families in Macon, at least, that's what I'm hoping."

Hershel raised an eyebrow at me. "You mean, you don't know?"

"N-no, I do, it's just complicated," I answered.

"Well I hope they're all right," Hershel said. "But now you've got this little girl to take care of. Clementine, is it? You just stumbled upon her?"

"More or less," I sighed.

"Hmmph." Hershel leaned up and planted the pitchfork he was holding into the hay, before walker over to me. I never really notice how much taller I was to him then now. It had to be at least a four-inch difference. "Can I give you a piece of advice?"

I shrugged. "Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Look, you seem like a kid who listens to his elders." And he'd be right, to some degree. "And I don't who you are or what you did," Hershel continued. "Let's say things don't get better back in the cities. Or they get worse before they do. You're going to have to depend on the honesty of strangers if you're going to make it. And those people get to questioning yours, you're gonna be in trouble."

"That's really wise, old man, I'll think on it," I muttered.

Hershel gave a nod, walking past and giving me a pat on the shoulder. "At least you have the common sense to listen to a man giving you advice."

"AHHH!"

"Oh, shit!" I nearly jumped out of my skinned when the scream happened, I was so into the talk with Hershel, I'd almost forgot this was were I had to make my choice. To save Shawn, or let him die. We both ran out the barn towards the screams and tractor engine noises.

"Go! I'll get my gun!" Hershel shouted as he bolted past me to the house.

I ran as fast as I could past the farm house; towards the part of the fence that Shawn had been working on. And that when it hit me, one of the worse headaches I'd had so far. It wasn't even like it really hurt that much, it just caught me off guard. I hissed through my teeth and grabbed my forehead, but the pain was only growing. Plus, the screams and tractor engine wasn't helping.

I closed my eyes and that's when a sort of day dream started, it was like the one last night, but clearer.

_I was walking through the sunny woods in the snow, wearing a large coat and a pair of boots over my normal clothes. I was smaller then I was normally, a lot smaller, if I had to guess, I had to be around ten or eleven. Next to me, was a man geared up in hunter's clothing, he held a loaded crossbow in his hands and had a large knife sheath at his hip._

_We walked for a bit longer; until he raised his hand and stopped me. "What's wrong da-?" I began to ask._

_But, he put his had over my mouth. "Sheesh, be quiet," he whispered. He motioned me towards a large bush and we looked through it. A nice sized rabbit was eating away at something without a care in the world. The man, who I assumed was my father, handed me the crossbow. "I want you to take the shot, Tay."_

"_B-but what if I miss?" I whispered back, nervously._

_He shrugged. "Then, you'll get another chance next time," he said. "I brought you along with me because I promised you I'd bring you when you turned twelve, now take the shot before it sees us."_

_I nodded, and raised the crossbow, looking through the scope at the rabbit. My father put his hands on my shoulders, and instructed me quietly. "Now, remember how I taught you. Aim a little higher, keep you're breath calm; when you're ready, just pulled the trigger." I waited for the right moment, and when the rabbit turned our way, I fired the bow and the arrow flew, getting it right in the neck just below it's head. _

_The older man whistled. "Nice job, Taylor. You're a natural," he said proudly, and all I did was grin up at him. _

The headache ended, and I found myself on the glass near the house. I hurried to my feet; rushing towards the screams that were still going on, though it seemed like a long time to me, that dream or memory ...whatever it was was not as long as it seemed.

Once I got to the fence, I saw the tractor rolled over Shawn's leg and Duck was in the seat, clueless on what to do. As I ran past, I picked up one of the cut two-bys and ran for Ken Junior just as he got grabbed by a walker.

"Help!" I wasted no time running to the little boy's aid, I lifted the wood plank over my head and started hitting the walker that held Duck on the arms; where it's elbows joints were. The second the walker let go, I pulled the boy out the seat; a bit rougher then I meant to, and pushed him towards his father and mother.

"Get this tractor off of me!" Shawn yelled, there were walkers grabbing at him through the fence. "Taylor, help me! Please!"

"I-I am, just hold on!" I hurried and tried to put the tractor in reverse, so I could get it off his leg. But, I never had enough time, I could only save one person; and I chose to save Kenny's son. The fence gave way and two walkers fell on Shawn, one biting him on the leg and the other biting him on the neck. I stood there, froze, I backed the tractor off him, but he was already dead. What good would that do now.

That was when Hershel ran over and started shooting the walkers, taking one of the three's head off completely. He knelled down, starring in shock at his son's body, and all I could do was watch.

"Hershel ...I-I'm sor-."

"Get out," he uttered, it was almost too quiet to hear him. But, then he stood up; shouting it more forceful then before. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"I'm sorry," Kenny said, sadly.

Hershel just glared at him. "Sorry? Your son is alive. You don't get to be sorry," then he turned his anger on me. "And you. You didn't even try to help."

"I ...Hershel, I did try, you've got to believe that."

"Look at him. You call that trying to help?" Hershel spoke, motioning towards Shawn's body. He turned around, as a sadden expression appeared on his face. "Please, just go. Get out, and never come back." I sighed, and turned my attention to everyone else.

"You've got that ride to Macon, if you want it," Kenny said with a frown, before walking off with his family.

Me and Clementine stood there. I walked over to her and fixed the cap on her head. "Clem, why don't you go with Kenny?"

"But what about you," Clementine asked, slightly worried. "You're not leaving me, are you?"

"Naw, I just need to speak to Hershel for a moment, then I'll be right there, promise."

"Okay, please don't be too long." And with that, Clementine ran off to catch up to Kenny. I turned to the still grieving old man, and spoke to him in the kindest tone I could.

"Hershel, I know I'm the last person you want to speak to," I said, throwing down the two-by I was holding. "But, you need to keep in mind that you have other family to care for. Shawn, he was a great guy, I owned him my life, and I tried. But, you're daughters need you, Maggie, Rachel, Susie; you need to keep them safe. Now, more then ever, taught times are coming and I'm warning you now, the twins won't survive. Watch them closely, Hershel, that might be your only way of saving them." I waited for a while, when he said nothing, I turned and started walking towards Kenny's truck.

"How do you know my family?"

I stopped and glanced over my shoulder at Hershel. He looking right at me, his expression almost unreadable. I spoke to him loud and clearly. "Because I just do, and what happens to them has already been decided for the most part. But, I'm giving you a heads up, so you can save them and yourself. Don't give up your life, no matter what."

I walked off after that, leaving Hershel to grieve. I really hoped my warning would help him, he was a good man at heart, and his family desired to survive, even if it was just a little bit longer.

* * *

That ends this chapter, remember to review and the next chapter will be out soon. If I keep this up, episode 1 should be done in the next few chapters. Oh, and leave your suggestions.

Peace~!


	4. Chapter 3: Episode 1: The Drug Store

Here is the next chapter, please enjoy and the next one will be out sooner then you thank! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Episode 1: The Drug Store

The car ride to Macon from Hershel's farm took almost the entire day. We got there in the late afternoon, and the sun was just starting to set, coloring the sky a nice reddish orange. The town itself look abandoned, and there were clear signs that the stores in the area had been ransacked. Cars were scattered throughout the streets and we spotted a few walkers outside of town, other then that, though, no infected were around.

Kenny drove the truck down a clear street. Then, pushed down on the break and came to a stop in front of a store called Cherokee hardware.

"Well, this is as far as we're going," the older man said.

I looked up ahead and saw a few wrecked cars blocking the way; there wasn't any chance of the truck fitting through that. "I guess we're walking," I replied, opening the passenger side door and stepping out of the truck. "Let's try and be as quiet as possible."

Everyone else got out the car, and Clementine came over to stand by me. I sighed, and we all started walking ahead, past the two wrecked cars on the side of the sidewalk. To my left was a convenience store, and to my right was the drug store that Lee's family owned. Rather or not, that had changed was completely unknown to me, I wouldn't know until I went inside to look around for myself.

"Look!" Duck shouted as we stopped walking, pointing to a person in the distance. We couldn't see his face because a flipped over car was blocking the way, but I knew for a fact that he wasn't human. That much was obvious.

I was about to say something, but Kenny started talking before I could. "Hey there! You friendly? Truck's run out of gas," he announced, waving his arms to get the person's attention. The person turned around, and what we saw was the messed up face of a walker.

Kenny's face turned panicked as he exclaimed. "Fuck!"

"Um ...Kenny, maybe we should run now," I suggested, grabbing Clementine's hand and backing towards the drug store.

We tried to make a run for it, but every way we turned there were more and more walkers. They came from under cars and shadowy alleyways, and a few places I didn't even expect them to. I was really hoping the survivors in the drug store would hurry up and help us out already.

"We're trapped!" Katjaa yelled out.

I kept Clementine close to me as we backed away from the walkers.

"Wahh!" That was when I turned back and saw a walker hop on top on Kenny's son, I hurried to make my way over to him, only for a woman to rush out of the drug store entrance and shoot it in the head before it could bite him.

"Run!"

Glenn was waiting next to the drug store. We wasted no time hurrying inside the store, while the woman in knew all too well, Carley, fire off a few more rounds before following into the store behind us. Once the front gates were locked by Glenn, and the walkers were no longer a problem at the moment, that's when things got even worse.

**~ ~(Part2) ~ ~**

"Carley, what the hell," Lilly hissed through her teeth.

Carley turned to Lilly with a frown. "We can't take risks like this! And we can't just let people die, either."

"When I say 'that door stays shut no matter what' I fucking mean it," Larry's daughter stated, angrily. Glenn glanced back and fort between the two women, looking nervous, and I could understand why. "We don't know who these people are; they could be dangerous!" Lilly continued, pointing at us.

"Worse, they could have lead em' right to us," Larry added.

"Where the hell is your humanity," Carley argued. "They would've died out there."

It was at this point where I got tired of the bickering, and made myself known. "Look, I know you don't know us, but I promise you we're not dangerous," I reassured them. "Besides we have kids with us."

"I see one little girl …," The muscular old man pointed out.

I sighed and sucked my teeth. "Put some glasses on, old man, we have two." I felt a tug at my pants leg and look down to my side at Clementine. "What." I really didn't mean for it to come out so harshly, but the situation, more to the point, Larry, really had me on edge.

Clementine glanced down nervously for a moment. Then, looked back up at me. "I ...I have to pee." She whispered.

I sighed. "Can you hold it?"

"No."

"Alright, I'll take you, just give me a minute. Don't move away from my side. It's not completely safe in here." I said, before turning my attention back to the others. I felt sorta relieved when Glenn started taking up for us. He always was one of my favorite in the Atlanta survivors.

"They've got kids, Lilly," the young Asian man said to her.

Lilly looked over at him. "Those things outside don't care," she stated.

"Maybe you should go join 'em, then," Kenny said, glaring at her. "You'll have something in common!"

"God damn it, Lilly. You have to control these people," Larry said.

His daughter glanced over at him. "Carley and Glenn just ran out there."

"I don't give a flying fuck! We're in a war-zone!"

"This ain't Vietnam old man," I said, looking him right in the eyes. "You and the lady need to calm down. We're here, get over it."

"That lady's my daughter," Larry replied. I shrugged at him.

"In your words 'I don't give a flying fuck' who your daughter is," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Now, you had best watch your mouth, kid," Larry spat, glaring at me. "That's my daughter you're talking about."

"I can see the resemblance," Kenny interjected. Turning to the muscular elder man. "My son won't grow up to be a raging fucking lunatic, that's for certain."

"Son …?" He looked back and so did everyone else, to see Katjaa cleaning the walker blood off of her son, who was literally covered in it from head to toe. His eyes went wide and he looked back at us. "Holy shit! ...Son of a bitch, one of them is bitten!"

"Whoa! Now listen up, he wasn't bitten, no one from our group was bitten," I tried to assure everyone.

But, it seemed Larry wasn't having it. "Hell he wasn't," he said, before walking towards Katjaa and Duck. "We have to end this, now."

Luckily, Kenny got in front of him before he could get too close. "Over my dead body."

"We'll dig one hole."

"No! I'm cleaning him up! There's no bite! He's fine," Katjaa said, continuing to clean and check her son. I walked over to them just as Larry started yelling at pretty much everyone.

"Don't you fucking people get it? We've already seen this happen! We let someone with a bite stay and-and we all end up bitten!"

"Shut up," Kenny spat.

"We gotta throw him out," Larry continued. "Or smash his head in!"

"Kenny! Stop him!"

"Taylor, what do we do about this guy?" Kenny asked, glancing at me out the side of his eye, while keeping my of his attention on the older man.

"Dad, he's just a boy," Lilly interjected, trying to calm her father.

"Lilly, I'll handle this."

"But your heart, dad. You need to calm down."

"Alright, I've had enough of this! Everyone just be quiet," I hollered at the top of my lungs. That seem to get every ones attention, and got them to be quiet. I was really getting tired of all the yelling and the fighting; I was putting a stop to it, now. "Look, regardless of what you may think you know, old man, Kenny's boy wasn't bitten. I was right there, I saw it happen. The walker fell on him but it didn't get a chance to bit because Carley over here saved him." I continued, motioning to the news reporter. "Now fuck off, back up, and let us breathe."

"Nobody is doing anything," Lilly said to me.

Her father turned to her. "Shut up, Lilly!" Then he turned back to us, more specificity, me. "And you. Shut the fuck up. They will find us and they will get in here, and none of this will fucking matter. But right now we're about to be trapped in here with one of those things."

"What the hell are you talkin' about," Kenny asked.

"He's bitten! That how you turn," Larry stated, obviously.

"He's not bitten!" Kenny's wife said, forcefully. Before turning to me. "Taylor, stop this! It's upsetting him!"

"Upsetting him," Larry said, humorously. "Upsetting is getting eaten live!"

"Alright, that's enough. Sit down and shut up," I said, stepping in front of the tank of a man. Larry was bigger then me, but I really didn't care at the moment. I fought people as big as him before, sure, I lost most of the fights. But I held my own.

"You gonna whoop me? You and what homo parade?" The elder man asked in amusement.

"This one," Kenny stated, standing beside me.

He just laughed at us. "Ha, that's good," Larry said, glancing over at Kenny's wife and son. "Little boy! Before you eat your mommy, you can watch your dad get his nose broken."

"I'm gonna kill him, Kat. Just worry about Duck!"

"Now, hold on, we're not killing anyone," I said to Kenny. Then looking at Larry. "But, you're not touching the boy, either. I'm tired of saying this, he wasn't bitten."

"Oh, and I'm suppose to take your word for it?"

"Yeah," I muttered, plainly.

Larry just laughed in my face. "You know what, this is rich! You really expect me to-!" The elder man was cut off when Kenny went and punched him in the face. Larry stood there stunned for a moment, then returned the punch, knocking Kenny into the counter that Katjaa had Duck sitting on, leaving him in a daze.

I was about to go in and fight him myself, but that's when Clementine's scream came from the other side of the small store.

"Ahhh!"

"Oh shit! Clem!" I wasted no time running to her aid. I hurried through the aisles to the back of the store, and turned, to see a walker come stumbling out of the bathroom door. This was why I didn't want her to go anywhere alone yet, because I knew that the walker was in there; I had thought that maybe telling her not to leave my side would have changed things, even just a bit. But, it seems I was wrong.

The walker tried to grab her by the hair, when she tripped over something on the floor, but I quickly grabbed it from behind and pushed it face first into a empty shelf. I turned to Clementine and rushed to her side to check on her; there were no bruises or scratches or anything from what I could see, that was good.

"Did you get hurt anywhere?" I asked, worried.

She shook her head. "No …," then her eyes went wide with fear when she looked past my shoulder; and she screamed. I turned just in time to grabbed the walker by the neck just as I went falling to the floor. I held it away from me, but it was starting to over power me.

**Bang!**

A loud gun shot echoed through the store, and the walker went limp on top of me. I pushed it off and crawled back, looking over at the person who'd just saved my life; thank God for Carley's great aim.

"You okay?" She asked, putting her gun down to her side.

I gave her a thumbs up, as I tried to catch my breath. "Yeah. Thanks for that." A moment later, the walkers outside started beating on the windows and front gate, trying to get in. I got up and pulled Clementine next to me, away from the boarded-up window we we're just next to. Everyone got quiet.

"Get down, and stay quiet," Lilly ordered.

We crouched down to floor, and Larry hide behind the counter next to Kenny and his family. "They're gonna get in," the elder man whispered.

Kenny turned to him, and glared. "Shut up."

It was a lucky thing that a few moments later someone started shooting in the distance, drawing the walkers away from the store. Whoever it was, it was better them then us. Even if that sounded a little cruel; it was the truth.

"Is that the army, those guns sound automatic," I whispered.

"I don't know," Lilly answered.

"Thank God for whatever it is," Glenn uttered.

Once the walkers past, Lilly's father stood up, glaring at Carley, looking as pissed as he had a few minutes ago. "We almost died because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger! That was stupid! That was-! Uhh!" And that's when he started grabbing at his chest, right were his heart was and fell to the floor.

"Dad!" Lilly was the first one to rush over to him. She was worried, and who could blame her, he was an asshole, but he was her father.

I sighed. "This is why I told him to calm down," I muttered in a whispered. Before saying loudly. "Does he need anything, medicine, pills?"

"Y-yeah, he needs nitroglycerin pills," Lilly answered, as she looked at the back of the store. "We're out. We've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here." Then she turned back to me. "Please, try to get in there. Behind the the counter where the pills are."

"I don't know why I should," I said. She was about to say something. But, I cut her off. "But, I'll try though, okay."

" ...Thank you," Lilly said. I just nodded and that was that.

"Everyone else should get comfy and look for anything useful," Kenny suggested. "We could be in here for a while."

Glenn walked over next to the front door with Carley and Doug. "I'm starting to think this drugstore isn't a permanent solution."

"You're right, this ain't exactly Ft. Knox," Kenny agreed.

"So any ideas, Bruce Lee, you seem like the idea guy," I asked him. I knew he was Korean, but I needed some way to lighten the mood.

Glenn gave me an annoyed look. "I'm Korean," he stated.

"Oh, I know, just needed to lighten the mood a bit," I said, chuckling. "Trust me, I can tell the difference."

" ...Sure," he said, plainly, before continuing. "As I was gonna say. We need as much gas as possible so we can all get out of downtown Macon. Fast."

"I second that," I agreed.

"Then I'll head out and get gas," Glenn said. "There's a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of Peachtree. I'll work my way towards it and then loop back, siphoning what I can."

"So, you're gonna go on your own ...like, no back," I asked.

He nodded. "I know my way around. I'm a local, born and raised."

"Well, if you're going to head out without back up, take this with you," I said as I dug into my back pocket and took out Clementine's walkie-talkie, handing to him. "Clem's got the other one, if anything goes wrong, you radio in, stat."

Kenny came up next to me. "And, you, what's your name?" He asked Larry and Lilly.

Lilly turned to him, and answered. "It's Lilly. My dad's Larry."

The mustached man nodded. "Keep a good eye on him. These boys will work on getting you your medicine." Then he turned to Doug. "And you, you keep an eye on that front door. You're our look-out."

"It's Doug," Doug introduced. "You got it."

"And, I'm Carley," Carley added.

"Okay, Carley, You'll shift in with Doug when he needs it. For now, get some rest," Kenny instructed. "You're a good shot, I'd like to keep it that why."

"You got it boss."

"Alright, now that we all know what to do, let's get Larry his pills," I said. I turned and looked around the drug store for a moment, I didn't notice it before because of everything that was going on. But, it had a slightly different setup then it did in the game.

Did me being in Lee's place have something to do with it?

I had no idea, but I was going to find out, one way of another. As the others started doing their jobs, Doug keeping watch, Carley messing with the radio, Lilly helping out her father, and Keeping standing with his family. I made my way over to Clementine to check up on her before I got down to business.

"Hey, Clementine, are you doing okay?" I asked.

She nodded, swinging her feet back and forth on the box she was sitting on. "Yes."

"Good, good," I said. I paused for a moment, then knelled down in front the curly haired girl. "Clem, what were you thinking? Why did you run off when I told you not to?"

"B-because I really had to go to the bathroom, I couldn't hold it."

"I understand that, Clem, but next time, give me a chance to go with you and make sure it's safe before you run off next time, alright?"

"Yes," Clem said, sadly.

I sighed, and patted her on the shoulder. "Look, I'm not mad at you. You're doing good, great actually, considering how things are," I praised her. "Just let me go with you next time so I can help you encase something like that happens again. We good." Clem smiled and nodded. "Good, so did you use the bathroom?"

"Yes, the monster came out the other stall when I was done," Clementine answered.

I stood up. "That's good," I said, smiling. "The last thing I'd want to happen was for you to pee on yourself."

"Yeah, that would be bad," the little girl agreed.

"Yep, really bad," I said, before adding. "We don't have any spare clothes for you. I'll find some when I can."

After me and Clem's little chat. I walked around, looking for the batteries for the radio. Things were really about to get hard, and I was going to have to make another hard choose soon, between Carley and Doug.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, the next chapter will be out soon, remember to review and what not.

Peace~!


	5. Chapter 4: Episode 1: The Office

Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait, I had school work to take care of, but now that the first semester is over I can focus more on my stories. So please, enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 4: Episode 1: The Office

While everyone rested up, I looked through the shelves for food. I ended up finding a few bags of potato chips, energy bars, and some bottles of water. But, other then that there was really nothing big to eat. I picked up a plastic shopping bag off the floor; and stuffed all the food I could find into it.

After that, I walked over to Carley; the white bag hanging off of my wrist. She was still trying to get the radio to work. I always wondered why checking the back of the radio for batteries never came to her mind.

"Hey, Carley," I greeted her, with a wave.

She looked up at me, placing the radio down for a second. "Hey ...do you need something?"

"No, not really," I said, shrugging. "But, I wanted to thank you for the save earlier. You're a nice shot with that gun."

"Well, you don't fuck with a reporter," Carley said, turning to me. "Especially one that's three days out from her last cup of coffee."

"Yeah, I miss coffee," I said, giving a smile. "My favorite was caramel cream coffee, best in the world. Even when ice is added."

"I can agree with you there," Carley nodded. "Peppermint cream coffee is great during the holiday season, especially on cold days."

"Yes! I totally agree," I agreed. We both smiled at each other, and I decided it was best to switch up the conversion; before we started talking about coffee for the next half hour. "Anyway, you seem to take care of yourself well."

"Ha, really? I'm a disaster."

"Well, considering how things are going. You're doing better then most."

"I guess," Carley sighed sadly, running her hand over her brown hair. "My news editor was eaten about five feet away from me, and I would've joined her if it wasn't for that dorky guy on watch over there." She motioned her head towards Doug. "She was an asshole, but, you know."

"Yeah. Damn, that's just, no one deserves to go out like that." It got quiet for a moment, then I glanced over at Doug, before turning back to her. "So, _He_ saved you? That's ..sorta surprising."

"Yeah, can you believe it? Those creeps, or-or ghouls or whatever the hell they are, they were pulling our van apart." Carley said. "And that guy, Doug, just came to the rescue."

"Well, my mom always told me never to read a book by it's cover. Regardless, your lucky," I said.

Carley nodded. "Yeah, really lucky," she said, before looking over at Doug. "He's kind of cute, in that parent's basement sort of way."

I raised an eyebrow. "What? You like Doug?"

"Huh, uh," Carley looked sort of embarrassed. I guess she didn't mean for me to hear that, but I had great hearing so I would've anyway. "No, not really, I'm just saying he's cute, that's all."

"Okay, whatever you say," I said, grinning. I looked over to my left and saw a shelf full of different batteries a few feet away. This was gonna save me a lot of time; at least I wouldn't have to look for some like Lee did. "Oh, and the radio's empty, the batteries you need are right next to you."

Carley eye's followed my line of sight, then she gave an embarrassed smile. "Oh ...that would explain why it wasn't working."

"Yep, so I'll leave you to that. The same thing happened to me once, it was a TV plug instead of batteries, though," I chuckled. I walked past her and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "If you need anything, just come find me."

"Sure thing."

After talking with Carley, I left her with the radio and walked over to Doug. He was a smart guy, I'd saved him in a replay of the game once, but he still died; just like Carley. It was a shame, they were both pretty decent characters throughout the game.

"Yo, Doug," I called, as I walked over next to him by the front door. "You see anything out there?"

"Besides those things, nothing," Doug said, before turning to me. "Want to step outside, have a look around?"

"Uh ...I don't think I'm ready to die," I stated. "Much less, death by being eaten alive."

"No, the gate out there is closed. We can hang out if front of the store and be fine."

I shook my head. "Not right now, I'm gonna go have a look around this place. Help find that medicine first," I said. Sure, it was an excuse to not go outside at the moment; but I knew I'd have to later to grab the keys to the pharmacy door.

Doug gave me a look, then nodded. "Alright, let me know if you want to." He said, before turning back, looking out between the boards on the barricaded window.

I sighed. Then, started making my way over to Clementine, she was probably hungry by now. She was still sitting in the same spot where I'd left her a few minutes ago. I walked up to her, and knelled down in front of her, smiling.

"Hey, Clem. Do you need anything? You hungry?" I asked.

The little girl nodded. "Yes, a little," she answered.

I gave a nod, and starting digging through my bag. "That's good. Cause I have a few things, it's not real food, but it'll hold you over until we find some." I said, before pulling out a bag of chips, and handing it out to her. "Here, I know it's not much."

"Thank you," Clementine said polity, taking the snack.

As my charge sat there and ate her chips, I stood up and was about to walk off to check on Lilly and Larry, until I remembered something. "Oh, and did you here from Glenn, yet?" I asked, coming to a stop, turning to her.

Clem shook her head. "No. Is he okay?"

"I have no idea. But, I'm sure he'll be back soon," I assured her.

She nodded and went back to eating her chips. I walked through the aisle towards the office connected to the pharmacy and check up on the two self proclaimed 'leaders' of the drug store group; as I had dubbed them at this point.

I leaned up against the shelf next to Larry, and sighed. "So, uh, is he doing alright?" I asked Lilly, looking down at Larry.

She looked up at me. "I'm not sure I got your name," Lilly stated, smartly, glaring at me.

I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest. "You know. You sure do have a way of talking to the person who's helping to get your old man's medicine."

Lilly frowned, then stood up from her father. "Look, I'm sorry, okay," she said. "I'm just a little on edge here."

"Trust me, I understand. Everyone is," I said. I leaned up off the shelf, and answered her first statement. "Anyway, My name's Taylor."

"I'm Lilly, my dad's Larry."

"I know," I said, looking down at the old man. "Kinda hard not to hear, when people are arguing as loud as we were."

"I was just doing what I had to earlier."

"You were thinking about your group, no one can blame you for that," I replied. "I just wished we could have talked it out a little more calmly, then your dad wouldn't be in this state."

"My dad. He isn't really the type to listen to people, he's stubborn like that," Lilly said, sadly. "Now his heart's acting up again, and I'm powerless to do anything. And that violence before; with my dad, that didn't help."

I sighed. "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry?" I asked, seriously. "Cause that's not my fault, he was threatening to kill a kid. You couldn't expect me to let that go down." I glanced over at Clementine, then back to the woman in front of me. "I'm was trying to protect my group, just like you were, I even tried to calm him down. So you can't really blame me, can you?"

Lilly blow out a breath in frustration. "Ye-, no ...I guess not."

It was quiet for a moment. Then I asked her one last thing before I was about to leave. "So, was there anyone here, before you guys came?"

"No, this place was pretty wreaked," Lilly answered. "We found a couple bodies behind one of the counters. Dad hauled them out in case they weren't really dead."

"What about the office?" I asked, and for some reason, I was sorta scared to.

"We tried getting in, but it's locked. We couldn't find the keys either so, no luck there."

"Oh, okay."

As I walked towards the office, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe something different was going to happen. I mean, in the game, Lee's parents were already dead, not only that; but the office door was open. I tried opening the office door myself, but it was locked just like Lilly said. Maybe the key was somewhere around here-.

"Taylor."

I turned to my left, and saw Clem standing there. "Yeah?"

"Um ...I found this, on the bathroom floor." She held her hand out and opened it; it was a key, probably the same one to the office.

I smiled, taking the key. "Thanks, Clem. I think this is exactly what I was looking for," I said, patting her on the head with my other hand. She gave a small smile, and I turned and stuck the key into the keyhole; it was a perfect fit.

I sighed, and turned unlocked the door, then opened it. Whatever was in here, I had the feeling it would answer some of my questions.

**~ ~(Part2)~ ~**

Of course, unsurprisingly, the inside of the office was totally different from the way Lee had found it. Aside from the back door leading to the alley and the two windows next to it being boarded up, nothing seemed to be touched, well, expect for the deck that was pushed up against the pharmacy entrance.

I walked into the room, and Clementine followed right behind me. As I looked around and turned to my left, I got the surprise of my life when I saw, on the wall, right over the desk were the first-aid kit; sat a katana with a brownish sheath.

I hurried over to it, and looked it over closely. The hilt was in good condition, but I couldn't tell if the blade was the same or not. I took it off the rack on the wall, and the second I touched it, the headache came back, but not as painful as the last few times.

_I stood in the office, but everything seem different and well kept. A news channel of some sort was on the TV in the corner, and the man who was suppose to be my father had on a doctor's coat over his normal clothes; to look the part of a pharmacy worker. _

"_Hey, Dad, when are you gonna let me use that sword," I asked the older man next to me._

_He turned his attention to me. "Not until you're a little older, this sword is pretty sharp, you could get hurt. But, until then," he laid the sheathed blade on the desk, then pulled out a wooden sword from between the wall and the desk. "I'll start teaching you a few things. How to hold it, how to clean it, and how to fight with it. Just remember that a sword is a huge responsibly, you can't neglect it. Understand." He finished._

_I nodded. "Yeah, Dad, I got it."_

"_Good, well, we'll start when you get back from school."_

I put the sword down, and rubbed my head wound through my bandages. These memories or whatever they were, were starting to annoy me, I really wished they'd stop soon. I picked the sword back up and unsheathed it halfway, the light in the room made the blade shine as if it was brand new. It was obviously taken care of.

"Find anything?"

I jumped at the sound of the sudden voice, and turned around, seeing that it was Carley. "Oh, uh ...just this sword. It must have belonged to the owner of this place," I muttered, as I slid the sword back into it's sheath.

"I know who you are." Carley stated. I sighed, but didn't say a thing and let her continue what she had to say. "You're Taylor Williams. You're a local student from Macon who killed a clerk in a store robbery. This is your parents store; folks around town know that the owner's son got himself a twenty year sentence, but I'm a reporter for WABE in Atlanta."

"So, you know about all that, huh?"

Carley nodded. "I paid attention to that trail. Maybe you're a murderer. But I don't really care. Frankly, that's a skill that might come in handy."

"Well, too bad for you, I'm not a killer," I said, plainly. "look, it may have been my finger prints on the gun, but I didn't pull the trigger, someone else did."

"I never said you pulled the trigger, I said maybe," the news reporter argued. I crossed my arms over my chest with an annoyed expression. Carley sighed, shaking her head. "Did you tell anyone out there who you were, or that you were tied to this place?"

"Nope, and I wasn't planning on it," I muttered. I glanced over at Clementine; who was listening really intensely by the door.

"Well, good." Carley replied. "You seem like an okay guy, and the last thing we need is drama out there. You've got this little girl to take care of, and ...look don't make me wrong on this."

I just grunted, and uttered. "I'll try not to."

"Good," Carley said. "Because if this lasts longer than a few days and you're a detriment to the group, then we'd have a problem."

"Fine."

"I'll just keep it to myself," Carley said, truthfully.

I nodded, giving her a small smile. "Thank you."

Carley smiled, and looked away, then looked back at me. "Don't worry about it," she said, before walking out of the office.

After a few moments of thinking things over in my head; about the things that I had just learned. I walked over to the desk pushed up against the pharmacy entrance, to pull it out, I knew we'd need a key for the door, but the sooner we got this moved the better.

I put the sword back on the wall, then started pulling out the desk. A moment later, a small wooden sword fell from between the door and the back of the desk. I stopped and bent down, picking it up; it was then that I noticed it was the same wooden sword from my day dream, memory thing.

"What's that?" Clementine asked as she walked over to my side.

I turned to her and showed her the sword I was holding. "This is my old wooden, practice sword. The proper word for it though is a bokken."

"A bokan?"

"Uh, that's close enough," I said, smiling at her. "My dad gave it to me when I was about your age. He was really into that whole, tough love, idea. Worked me harder then I'd ever trained in my life. He was cool, sorta like your hat."

"My dad gave it to me."

"He's pretty cool, huh?"

Clementine smiled. "Yes, he is," she nodded.

I smiled back and lead the wooden sword on top of the desk. "Why don't you go sit down over there, while I move this."

"Can I help?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I've got this." I said, as I grabbed the desk by it's side and started pulling it the rest of the way out. "It's desk is kinda old, I don't want you to get a splinter or anything."

"Oh ...okay," Clem said sadly.

I wasn't trying to be mean or anything, I just wanted to make sure she didn't hurt herself. So I decided to start up a conversation to cheer her up.

"So, uh ...Clem," I started, pulling the desk towards the wall. "How are you holding everything, ya know, outside?"

"It's not good," Clementine answered.

I couldn't help but agree with her. "Yeah, it's bad, huh?"

"Yeah," Clem replied. "But, I think it'd be okay."

Wow ...well, she was way more positive about the situation then I was. That was good, that meant that everything going on didn't effect her that much.

"Do you have a family?"

I was sorta surprised, and taken back by the sudden question. "Yeah ...I do, I just don't knew where they are," I answered. Before asking. "So, what do your parents do?"

"My mom is a doctor and my dad is a engineer," Clem answered. It was then that she got a little nervous, though I didn't know way. "Um ...Taylor?"

"Huh?"

"You're not bad, right?"

I pushed the desk up against the wall with one final shove, then turned to her. "What would make you ask that?"

"That lady said you killed someone." She said, shyly. "Was that because he was one of the things trying to eat you?"

Sighing, I walked over to her and bent down to the little girl's level. "Clem, I didn't kill anyone. It was someone else, I just got in trouble for it."

"Was the person who did it bad?"

"Yes ...no, sorta-," I muttered, uncertainly. "He was a friend of mine. He's not a bad person ...it's just, complicated."

"Oh," Clem uttered.

I stood up and started walking to office door; Clem hurried behind me just as I opened the door and walked back out into the store part of the building. There were still some questions unanswered, but I felt a little more at ease, somehow.

* * *

And done, that's it for this chapter, remember to review and tell me if I should continue this or not.

Peace~!


End file.
